starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Anexo:Lista de livros de Star Wars
Segue uma lista de livros e romances de Star Wars. Canônicos Era da Queda da República * Discípulo Sombrio - ''Christie Golden Era da Ascensão do Império *Tarkin'' - James Luceno *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' - Greg Weisman *''Guardiões dos Whills (romance)'' - Greg Rucka *''Marcas da Guerra'' - Chuck Wendig *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' - Chuck Wendig *''Marcas da Guerra: Fim do Império'' - Chuck Wendig *''Estrelas Perdidas'' - Claudia Gray *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' - Greg Rucka *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' - Cecil Castelluci e Jason Fry *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' - Jason Fry *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' - Kevin Hearne *''Lordes dos Sith'' - Paul S. Kemp *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo - Alexander Freed *Thrawn (romance)'' - Timothy Zahn Era da Nova Republica * Antes do Despertar - Greg Rucka * Legado de Sangue - Claudia Gray * A Resistência Renasce - Rebecca Roanhorse *''Star Wars: O Arquivo Rebelde'' - Daniel Wallace ''Legends'' A Era da Velha República *''Darth Bane''; A Era da Ascensão do Império 2.4 Legacy of the Jedi (O Legado do Jedi); 2.4.1 Série do Aprendiz do Jedi; 2.4.2 Os Segredos dos Jedi; 2.4.3 Cloak of Deception (O Manto de Engano); 2.4.4 Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter; 2.4.5 Rogue Planet (O Planeta Selvagem); 2.4.6 Série de Aventura dos Jedi; 2.4.7 Outbound Flight (Vôo de Ida); 2.5 The Approaching Storm (A Tempestade que se Aproxima); 2.5.1 A Guerra dos Clones; 2.5.1.1 Série de Republic Commando; 2.5.1.2 Série de Boba Fett; 2.5.2 MedStar Duology (Duologia de MedStar); 2.6 A Vingança dos Sith; 2.7 Coruscant Nights (As Noites de Coruscant); 2.8 Last of the Jedi (Os Últimos dos Jedi); 2.9 Death Star (Estrela da Morte); 2.10 A Trilogia de Han Solo; 2.11 As Aventuras de Lando Calrissian; 2.12 As Aventuras de Han Solo; A Era da Rebelião 3.1 Uma Nova Esperança; 3.2 Allegiance (Lealdade); 3.3 Star Wars Galaxies (As Galáxias de Star Wars); 3.4 Splinter of the Mind's Eye (A Farpa do Olho da Mente); 3.5 O Império Contra-Ataca; 3.6 Shadows of the Empire (Sombras do Império); 3.7 The Bounty Hunter Wars (As Guerras dos Caçadores de Recompensas); 3.8 O Retorno de Jedi; 3.9 The Truce at Bakura (A Trégua de Bakura); 3.10 Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor (Luke Skywalker e as Sombras de Mindor); A Era da Nova República Mostrando Wedge Antilles e seu esquadrão após “O Retorno de Jedi” seguindo por 9 anos após Endor. 4.1 A Série de X-Wing 1 4.1.1 Rogue Squadron; 4.1.2 Wedge’s Gamble; 4.1.3 The Krytos Trap; 4.1.4 The Bacta War; 4.2 A Série de X-Wing 2 4.2.1 Wraith Squadron; 4.2.2 Iron Fist; 4.2.3 Solo Command; 4.3 A Série de X-Wing 3 4.3.1 Isard’s Revenge; 4.4 A Série de X-Wing 4 4.4.1 Starfighters of Adumar 4.5 The Courtship of Princess Leia (O Cortejo da Princesa Leia); 4.6 A Forest Apart (A Distância de uma Floresta); 4.7 Tatooine Ghost (Fantasma de Tatooine); 4.8 A Trilogia de Thrawn A uma série que se passa 5 anos após Episódio VI O Retorno de Jedi; 4.8.1 Heir to the Empire (O Herdeiro do Império); 4.8.2 Dark Force Rising (A Ascenção da Força Sombria); 4.8.3 The Last Command (O Último Comando); 4.9 A Trilogia da Academia dos Jedi; 4.10 I, Jedi (Eu, Jedi); 4.11 A Trilogia de Callista; 4.12 The Crystal Star (A Estrela Cristal); 4.13 The Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy (A Trilogia da Crise da Frota Negra); 4.14 The New Rebellion (A Nova Rebelião); 4.15 A Trilogia Coreliana; 4.16 A Duologia de A Mão de Thrawn 4.17 Survivor's Quest (A Missão dos Sobreviventes); 4.18 A Série dos Cavaleiros Jedi Juniores; 4.19 A Série dos Cavaleiros Jedi Jovens; A Era da Nova Ordem Jedi 5.1 Um Homem Prático; 5.2 A Nova Ordem Jedi; 5.3 The Dark Nest Trilogy; Era do Legado 6.1 Legado da Força. Categoria:Listas